Oath
by mayajane
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff made a mistake and now Hermione and Harry will deal with its surprising outcome. Rated for sexual content and language. HH/GG and HG/HP. Complete.
1. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 1-Matters of the Heart.

_Helga Hufflepuff knelt down on her knees in front of her childhood friend. The new stone floor sparkled and felt hard against her knees. Godric Gryffindor stood in front of her, head held high. He was truly magnificent. If Helga was honest she would admit her love for him, but Helga wasn't honest with herself and the truth of her feelings wasn't known by a soul. Godric placed his sword on her shoulder firmly. She knew he wouldn't hurt her._

"_Do you swear by your entire house and it's descendants that you will serve and protect my house and its descendants?" He said in that voice of his that magnified effortlessly._

"_I do solemnly swear." Helga intoned without hesitation. A blue arch of light swept from the tip of his sword and seemed to melt into Helga's body._

"_Do you swear by your entire house and it's descendants to remain loyal till the end to my house and its descendants?" Godric placed his sword on her other shoulder and waited._

"_I do solemnly swear." The blue arch melted into her body once again._

"_Do you swear by your entire house and it's descendants to never desert any of my house and its descendants?" Godric pointed his sword at her chest, the tip barely brushing her chest._

_Helga looked up as she answered, "I do solemnly swear."_

_A blue arch of light slammed into her chest and she stumbled back by its force. Neither of them understood the sudden strength of what was promised. Godric was oblivious to her feelings and Helga was not well versed enough in wizard oaths to recognize the whole truth of what she promised._

_Helga Hufflepuff had just unknowingly sold the hearts of her entire house and its descendants._

* * *

><p>I headed down the hall at a faster pace than usual. I was going to be late! I was never late for Transfiguration. Never! My hair was a smooth and sleek, thanks to lavenders last birthday present, but it was still wild with big curls that cascaded down my shoulders. It was flattering to my heart shaped face and pert nose. That was almost word for word what Lavender and Pavarti had squealed this morning while I was getting ready.<p>

I walked faster, anxious to not be latter than I already was. Someone had hexed the stalls in the girl's loo again. The stalls locked for fifteen minutes after you tried to open the door. I hoped McGonagall would understand. I opened the door slowly, seeing everyone already seated. I sat in my seat dejectedly.

"Miss Granger? I hope you had a very good reason for being late!" She said in a surprised tone.

"Someone hexed the loo's again to lock themselves. I didn't know the counter curse." I muttered. None of the girls laughed, but most of the guys did. I should hex their stalls and see how much they like it.

"Oh very well then. Books out everyone!" I sank into my seat with relief; she hadn't taken points or given me a detention.

Harry and Ron leaned over to pat me on the shoulder, comforting me, I guess. I smiled at them, shaking my head. I wouldn't be talking all class. I didn't want to take any chances today.

A Hufflepuff girl was sitting in front of me and shifting her seat strangely. Susan Bones. Her shoulders were tense and she kept twitching.

"Susan?" I whispered while McGonagall lectured on the transfiguration of furniture. She turned to look at me with wide blue eyes. Her eyes weren't blue, they were made of ice and I could tell she was in some kind of pain.

"Professor, I think Susan needs to go to the hospital wing." I said, once she had paused in her lecture. Everyone stared at me for a long time before looking at Susan who was staring at me with, looking perfectly normal.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and broke out in some kind of heat.

"I think you may be feeling under the weather, Miss Granger."

My quill fell from my fingers and clattered to the ground. A moan ripped from my mouth and I stood up abruptly. Professor McGonagall came to stand next to me, concern marring her usually stern face.

"Hermione? Tell me what's wrong? Do you require Ma-

"_Godric!" _ The name fell from my lips in a moan of desperation. I felt a sort of fluttering in my heart at the sound of it. My legs started to shake and I leaned on the desk for support. I didn't understand!

I looked over at Ron who was staring at me with something close to desire. I shuddered in disbelief. What was happening?

"Miss Granger have you ingested anything recently? I think you've been-

"No! I haven't…oh merlin. I need to find him. Where is he?" I muttered wringing my hands together with frustration. I moved away from everyone, feeling strange in my own skin. I tingled everywhere. I couldn't really feel their stares any longer; my eyes seemed locked on one person.

"Harry. Harry?" I questioned my voice breaking. Harry was by my side in seconds. Harry and I had never been closer than I was with Ron, but it was obvious Harry was held in a brighter light. He was just bright all on his own and he was standing right in front of my. I distantly heard McGonagall forcing the other students to leave.

I knelt down on my knee, bowing my head to him. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder, something close to electricity seeping into my body at his touch. He moved to the other shoulder and then right to my heart. His palm dug into the cover flesh and I felt pain blurred with a feeling of absolute peace.

My eyes closed and I fell over, hitting my head on the ancient stone. I heard Harry calling my name, but I couldn't answer. I was gone from the world.

* * *

><p>AN: If anyone realizes that Hermione is not a Hufflepuff so she couldn't be a descendant, I will explain that soon. I hope you all like it! Reviews give inspiration but I'll be updating within two days anyhow!


	2. An Oath of the Past

Chapter 2-An Oath of the Past

"_Helga is there something you're keeping from me?" Godric asked in a firm but kind voice. Helga spun around to face her lifelong friend with a fake smile. Godric had never seen through it before._

"_Of course not. I wouldn't ever keep a secret from you, Godric." _

_Godric wasn't fooled, "You're lying." He said in a hard voice. Helga paled in fear and a blush rose to her cheeks._

"_I should go. I'm sorry." She bowed her head and went to leave, but he caught her by the arm. Helga tried to ignore the warmth radiating from his hand. Godric looked into her eyes and slipped into her mind with ease. Helga could feel him in her mind, but was at lost to say how he had come to be there. The art of entering a mind was new and unknown. She hadn't known Godric was capable of it._

_Once the shock wore off, Helga panicked and her memories rose out of nowhere, on display for him to see clearly. Her swearing her oath and realizing just what she had sworn. She would also do it again without hesitation. Fear came next . He would desert her for feeling such things. He was supposed to take a wife soon and become head of the school. He would never again call her friend._

_Pain came next and her whole chest ached with it. Her eyes stung, but she could not look away from his penetrating gaze. He owned her, heart and soul. Helga was finally released and her rage came with it. How dare he violate her mind in such a way. It was vile and something she wouldn't have thought below him. He was her friend, not her lord. Her feelings had clouded that for such a long time it was like breathing in mountain air to be free of that fog._

_Helga vowed to never let love in the way of the bigger picture. Godric had moved closer and she could feel his desire for her. She ignored it and spit on his face._

"_You are not the man I thought you were." She hissed with such hatred that Godric stepped away and his happy smiled diminished._

"_Helga? What-_

"_You violated my mind without my permission. There were many reasons for my keeping such a secret. How dare you!" Helga swung blindly at his face and it collided with a smacking sound._

_Silence met them and Helga let her breathing return to normal. "I apologize, I lost myself with anger. I did not mean to harm you."_

_Helga was good at swallowing pride. Godric gripped the sides of her face and she feared for a second that he would kill her. Her heart froze and skipped painfully._

_Godric placed a kiss lightly on her lips, heat sizzling threw Helga's body sinfully._

"_There is nothing to forgive, my sweet friend. Let's put this all behind us. I could use you gift in perfecting this ability. With your permission of course." Godric pulled away to a friendly distance and acted as if he had not just turned Helga's world upside down._

"_Of course. It's very fascinating. I would love to help you with it." _

_Godric smiled brightly and pulled her to his training rooms, gleefully. Helga was still stunned when they got there._

* * *

><p>I woke up in the Infirmary, feeling intense warmth on my chest. Maybe crookshanks had jumped on the bed? Hushed voices were speaking but I couldn't make them out. The warmth was distracting. I cracked open an eye and saw they were on the other side of the room. I pulled my shirt so I could see down it.<p>

A burn was place on my heart in the shape of what looked like a hand. Harry. I remembered and now I couldn't believe I acted so strangely. Was I sick?

"Hermione?" I tore my eyes from the burn and looked at my favorite Professor. She wasn't her usual self. She looked like she hadn't slept enough and her eyes face seemed older than her eighty years.

"I'm fine. I must have been too tired-

"No, Hermione. You aren't fine. There is something wrong, I may be old but I don't need comforting. You're not going to die but Poppy says it's ancient magic at work and we have no idea what it is."

I let that sink into my brain, feeling as if all the air had rushed out of my lungs. Ancient magic? I didn't know anything about that! I'd never even heard of it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly. I didn't want more people coming over here.

"We don't know Hermione. The magical signature is very old but stronger than anything we've ever seen, aside from dark magic. I know you're only in your sixth year but I thought you would have read something on Ancient Magic." She sounded surprised and I didn't blame her. I thought I would have read something _anything_ about it too.

"What about this burn?" I asked finally. She frowned and gave me a questioning look. I unbuttoned my shirt and let her see the hand shaped imprint scolded into my flesh. She let out a startled breath. I looked down and it was still the hand print I remembered but a bright blue color now. It looked like a tattoo to me. I touched it gently and felt a spark of pleasure flow threw me.

Sexual pleasure. I flushed with embarrassment and made sure I didn't touch it again.

"I've never seen anything like that in my entire life." My professor murmured, staring in awe. I was stunned myself.

Harry walked in the door at that moment, searching for my familiar face. He stopped mid-step and stared at me for a long moment. I thought he might have been seeing what I was seeing. He had a golden light outlining his body, it moved with him and seemed to glow from somewhere inside him. Maybe he was seeing the same thing on me? Harry walked closer and closer and it felt like there was something that was pulling him to me. My breathing quicken impossibly fast. Professor McGonagall and Poppy were talking a few feet away. They hadn't noticed Harry walking over to me or extending his hand to my chest. The tattoo made to fit his hand perfectly.

Whiteness burst into my vision when his hand touched the mark. A sound fell from my lips but I was too far lost in the pure pleasure to understand what I said.

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through my body. I could feel my back arching and legs shaking. My lower stomach coiled and tightened in an amazing way.

It was over within thirty seconds and I opened my unfocused eyes, searching for Harry. He lay stunned by the side of my bed.

Fury coursed through me, unrelenting. I snarled at Madam Pomfrey because she had obviously stunned him.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed, kneeling down next to Harry to revive him. My whole body shook with the leftover buzzing feeling.

"He was hurting you Miss Granger! We don't know what's happened to you-"

"He wasn't hurting me. He was doing the complete opposite. How would that happen? Why would touching this mark feel so good?" I asked her, watching Harry stir. He sat up rubbing his head. He must have hit it when he fell.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I think we're going to have to ask for professional help. St. Mungos, maybe. I just don't know enough about ancient magic."

Poppy spared me one last look and went into her office. Professor McGonagall spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"You'll both be moved from Gryffindor tower. We don't know what else might happen and you should be isolated. The whole sixth floor is vacant. You may choose from any of the rooms. Hermione I suggest you do some reading and get your head on straight. This isn't something you can try again. You need to be careful." She left abruptly and I felt lonely all the sudden.

"Harry what happened in transfiguration?"

Harry paused, scratching his jaw, "You lit up with blue light and your clothes kind of seemed…transparent. You could see…well mostly everything, but the light was really bright to me. Ron just said he didn't know you had a….something vulgar."

I flushed with embarrassment and anger. Wonderful.

"We should go pick our rooms. I'm feeling…frustrated."

Harry and I walked calmly to the sixth floor, in complete silence. I chose the room at the end of the hall and Harry chose the one that was adjoined with mine. I didn't think it was a good idea, but I didn't object. This was Harry, my best friend for six years.

My room had a miniature library in it. I installed myself and a soft chair and summoned books on ancient magic. I hadn't ever known it existed so I hadn't ever looked for it. But here it was right in front of me. It seemed too easy.

It was. The texts were in some old language and I had to pull out at least fifteen different books until I found the spell that let me read it. It was Hebrew and one of the oldest versions apparently.

_Ancient magic has been a part of the magical world for as long as time recorded itself. Most ancient magic is specific and harmless, but others can be strong enough to over load and kill a magical being. Magical signatures are unique and some signatures don't mix well with others. These magical people cant stand to be in close proximity. Sometimes the opposite happens. Compatible magic is rare and often so random that the two people can never meet and realize their gift. _

_Oaths are the strongest type of ancient magic. They come straight from the magical core and intertwined with the two making the oath. Oaths usually end with that generation, but some can carry on for thousands of generations._

_The four founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were said to have made an oath between them. That's what makes the school so powerful. It draws upon ancient magic. _

_Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor were the closest out of the four and many speculate that they made the oath, but nothing has ever been proven._

I stopped reading. Something about that last sentence triggered something in my mind, but it slipped away before I could think of it. My eyes fluttered closed and I yawned.

This could wait until the morning. Right now I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! I was so surprised so many people liked this! I hope you aren't confused with this chapter. A few of you said the chapter was short, but for some reason I always make the first chapter short. It was barely a thousand words. This one is a bit longer, 1800 words. The next chapters will be between 2500 and 3000. Tha'ts just a length i'm comfortable with. I'm out of town at the moment so I might not update again until Thursday or Friday. It just depends. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! If you review with questions i will try and answer them!


	3. Helga's Prison

Chapter 3- Helga's Prison

I woke up with a jerk, flashes of a nightmare I couldn't really remember fading from my mind. There was a pounding on my door. I pulled the books off my lap and got up from the chair I'd fallen asleep in. My back cracked painfully.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice came through the door, sounding frantic. I yanked the door open and Ron fell in, landing on his face. I laughed harshly.

"Mione! You and Harry never came back-

"No we didn't and you just woke me up!" I snapped, my temper flaring. I remembered what Harry told me. Ron apparently didn't respect me enough to keep his vulgar comments to himself.

"Why not! You guys didn't even say anything! I thought you were dead!" Ron shouted, his face turning a strange purple color. Harry walked in at that moment and my body tingled. Weird.

"Ron! I was sleeping mate, why are you yelling at nine in the morning on a Saturday?" Harry asked, covering a yawn. I was staring at him with wide eyes. He still had that golden light covering him and the longer I stared the brighter it got. It felt like I would disappear in it.

Ron fell silent and his eyes darted between us. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Oh. You're both here. Together." His voice was tight and constricted enough to tell me this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

Harry covered his eyes with one hand before answering, "Yes. McGonagall set us up here. We were exhausted! Ron, we didn't deliberately leave you out. We wouldn't do that to our mate, you know that!"

Ron said nothing for a long awkward silence, "Why are you both glowing?"

I felt air catch in my throat. It wasn't just me seeing it. "Ron-

"We don't know, Ron. We don't understand anything. We can't answer your questions." Harry cut me off and I crossed my arms with a sigh. He was explaining it better than I would anyway. Harry shot me a glance which I returned. I really didn't know what to say to him.

"What happened in Transfiguration? You both were acting like you were possessed!" Ron sat down on the sofa nearby and waited for us to respond. I was angry and I didn't understand why. Ron hadn't done anything besides what he usually did.

"We don't know, Ronald. How many times do we have to say it?" I snapped harshly. Too harshly. Ron colored and had a hurt look on his face. I turned away to calm down. Ron wasn't the problem here.

"Ron, you should go. Mione and I will tell you as soon as we know what's going on. We wont keep you in the dark."

I peaked at Ron, but I couldn't read his expression. I hadn't seen that one before. He was staring at us like he'd never seen us before in his life.

"Okay, mate. Okay." He left without another word. I felt horrible about how glad I was that he was gone.

Harry looked around my room, his gaze resting on the books cluttered around the chair and the bed. The covers were still made up, showing that I hadn't slept in them.

"I wanted to know what was going on." I said as an answer. He picked up the open book lying at the foot of the chair.

"You found something?"

I nodded, "I did, but it's all very vague. None of it gives an outright answer. We still don't know what's going to happen to us. I think it's directly tied to the four founders. That stood out to me. I'm sure the specialist that's coming will help us more. I just don't know why I hadn't heard of this before now!"

Harry stood three feet from me and he was still glowing that golden color. I took a step forward…and he took one back.

I raised an eyebrow and he blushed, "I don't want to get too close. I don't want to hurt you again." He looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"You didn't hurt me, Harry." I whispered softly. He gave me a skeptical look. He didn't believe me.

"McGonagall wouldn't have let us live near each other if you hurt me." I reasoned and he relaxed.

"If I didn't hurt you then what…" he trailed off, seeming confused.

I flushed and stepped closer to him. I took his hand, my own shaking. I pulled back my shirt and showed his the flesh imprint of his hand.

"You touched this."

Harry looked at it closely, I could feel his breath fanning over my chest. Why was I so suddenly hyper aware of my best friend? Harry seemed unaffected.

"Did it hurt?"

"I cant remember. But yesterday…no it didn't hurt at all." I could feel my face heating up more and more. Harry was fascinated with the mark and raised his hand to touch it. My heart quicken.

He placed his hand over the mark and I could feel the warmth spreading from his fingers. Harry let out a strangled sound and I saw his eyes widen. I didn't feel anything extraordinary. Relief and disappointment flooded through me. Harry yanked his hand away, swallowing sharply.

"That…was…amazing! How does it do that?" Harry exclaimed, the flush leaving his skin. I was jealous.

"I don't know." He heard the dejected sound of my voice and smiled.

"You felt that last time didn't you? It makes more sense now. Why don't we feel it at the same time?"

I glared at him, still flushed with embarrassment. He was such a guy!

"Mione I'm sorry. That was really…" He trailed off and looked back to the mark, still exposed. I was watching his hands so I didn't see his lean forward and press a kiss to my lips. Sparks of electricity flooded my body and a moan escaped my lips. His hand came to rest on the mark. I felt it this time, with more intensity than before. That warm tight feeling in my lower regions and the pure want seemed like so much more this time.

I think I screamed, but I could feel the world becoming hazy and all I could think about was him touching me and the pleasure radiating from that touch.

He pulled away, too soon, and laughed. A real loud and deep laugh.

"This is so weird. Mione we should ask Poppy if this is safe!"

I hadn't seen this side of Harry before. He was sort of carefree. I didn't like it.

"Harry I don't-

"I'm sorry. I'll calm down. This is just unreal. I feel this energy inside me and I don't know what it is. It's powerful though."

Apparently he just kissed me to test the waters. Whatever. I shrugged away the hurt and disappointment. This was Harry not my boyfriend.

Harry and I settled around the books, searching for more information on ancient magic.

It all repeated what I'd already read last night. Helga Hufflepuff was the key to this. I could feel it. I felt something unnamable when I thought of her, read about her. A tingling sensation.

* * *

><p><em>Helga stood in the dimly lighted room, waiting. He promised to explain everything from the night before. He promised and he wouldn't break a promise to Helga, his lifelong friend. Salazar had made his opinions very clear. He wasn't in his right mind. Filtering those you were gifted so greatly with magical ability? Helga thought that was absurd, not to mention unfair. Godric agreed wholeheartedly and Rowena couldn't let her friendship with Salazar cloud her mind. All three of them told Salazar what they thought and he was so shocked.<em>

_Helga didn't understand what happened next. Pain was everywhere, blood as well. Godric was alive and then Salazar was dead. Rowena cried. Helga didn't. Godric had a blank look in his eyes and he looked at Helga before disappearing on the spot. He didn't come back._

_Until tonight. A letter without and signature told her to be in his tower at midnight. He'd been gone for almost a year now. The school went on without them, Rowena and Helga running it. It was easy to tell the students that Godric was just under the weather and traveling. Taking a break from all the work._

_No one noticed the lies. No one noticed Salazar's death for months. Helga took care of that. Potions accident. It really was, if you don't think about Godric forcing the potion down his throat. There weren't enough Potion Masters around to contradict Helga and Salazar was mourned and forgotten._

_The door swung open, but there wasn't anyone behind it. The door closed and Godric appeared, looking more grim than he ever had. Helga steeled herself. Her love for this man hadn't died, only grew, but Helga knew better now. She wouldn't let that control her._

"_Helga. It's been too long. Not even a year."_

_Helga said nothing, only stared. Godric smiled uneasily, "I thought you would be happy to see me."_

"_Happy?" Helga echoed sharply. Godric's smiled vanished and he stood tensely._

"_First you kill our friend. Second you leave Rowena and me with the mess. Third we had to run the school all by ourselves_. Lie_ to our friends! _Your _friends, Godric. I cleaned up your mess and you want me to be happy with you?" Helga ranted incredulously._

_Godric was pale with guilt, "Helga, I didn't realize."_

"_No you didn't because you don't think things through. You never did. The Oath you asked me to swear. I can't leave this school. I tried to walk out the gates and every time I was taken back to your quarters. I swore to protect your house. Now I'll die doing it."_

_Godric fell to his knees, distraught. "I couldn't have known!"_

"_NO! That's right! You've imprisoned me! I have no choice anymore! Because you didn't think! You are such a fool." Helga spat the words, hurting him. She wanted too. Godric rubbed his tearful eyes and stood tall._

"_I'm sorry. I'll fix it. I'll reverse the Oath."_

_Helga let out a bitter laugh, "You cannot. That's the point of Oaths. They're forever."_

* * *

><p>AN: It wasnt as long as I wanted it to be, but I had some writers block. I'll blame that. I hope you all like the update. I really cant believe that 80 of you have this story on alert. Would it be bad to want that many reviews? Enjoy!The next update should be within a week...if I figure out where I'm taking this story.


	4. Questions

Chapter 4- Questions

Harry left soon after my….vision…or whatever it was. I didn't understand it, but it gave me another firm answer. It wasn't just Helga Hufflepuff that caused this. Godric Gryffindor was involved as well, rather directly.

I decided not to tell Harry was I saw. It felt like some sort of daydream that I couldn't snap out of. What had Helga meant when she said she was stuck in the castle? Why did she swear an Oath to him to protect his house? Why did his house need protecting?

The questions raced through my mind and I felt a twinge of guilt for not including Harry. There was something else bothering me. I was muggle born so how could I be related to Helga Hufflepuff? As far as I knew Helga was a pureblood and always had been. I didn't have any magical background that could be traced. Helga lived over a thousand years ago though, maybe after so much time spells couldn't detect what magic there could have been. It would be amazing if I really was related to her. Who wouldn't want to be? Helga was the sweetest of the four, but the most determined. I felt I could relate to her even if not in blood.

Harry and I were returning to classes eventually, but for now I was on my own with time. A tapping on the only window in my room caught my attention.

It was a school Owl, with a piece of parchment tied to its leg.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have contacted St. Mungos and they had sent a trained Healer to evaluate the situation. All aspects. I know this may be uncomfortable but it is necessary that we understand what's happened to you and Mr. Potter. Come to the Infirmary after dinner to meet your healer. Bring Mr. Potter as well._

_P. Pomfrey._

My heart raced and my skin flushed. All aspects? Did she mean the mark and the ….pleasure too? Oh that was more than embarrassing! I hoped that it was a female healer.

I walked over to the door, joining Harry's room to mine. He was curled up in a tight ball, sleeping in the middle of his bed. I had a flash of déjà vu. I could have sworn crookshanks' had done the same exact thing. Only he was a cat not a teenage boy.

I sat on the edge of Harry's bed, looking around his room. It was neat and ordinary. There weren't many things of his in the room yet. His truck was open, clothing spilling out from it. The dresser left vacant and his covers hadn't been pulled back yet, that I could tell. Harry didn't seem like the type to make the bed constantly. His desk had his text books on it and the chair had a pair of school robes hanging from it. Other than that the room was bare of anything that said, 'Harry.'

My room was covered with my things, the dresser full and my 'girl' things scattered around here and there. Not to mention my books.

Harry shifted in his sleep and uncurled from his tight ball. His eyes snapped open and I was suddenly shoved off the bed. A hand closed around my throat for a split second, but I never lost my ability to breathe. Harry rocked back on his knees, flushing. He looked horrified.

"Mione! I'm sorry! I didn't-

"I know Harry, it's fine. You didn't hurt me." I reassured him. He only scared the bloody hell outta me. Rule number one- never wake up Harry. He let out a relieved laugh and helped me to my feet.

I took the note out of my pocket and handed it to him, my nerves returning full force. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Well I guess I cant go back to sleep." He handed the note back and started looking for something in his trunk.

"Why haven't you put anything away?" I asked, watching him dig in his trunk. He gave me a strange look.

"Why exactly do I have to put away? I have clothes and text books. Quills, parchment…holey socks I need to throw out."

I opened my mouth to say that he should put his personal things but it dawned on me that he just didn't have any. Ron had this weird cologne and his own shampoo and soap. He told me once that his mum took him to get it over the summer.

Harry didn't have a mum…or a dad to do that.

"Oh." I said feebly, feeling stupid. Harry gave me a wry smile and went on digging in his truck. He found what he was after, the map.

"Why do you need that?" I asked curiously. He stood and kicked his clothes back in the open truck. Harry sat on the bed and opened the map.

"I do it every day. I just look at it for something to do. It weird to talk to Seamus every day knowing he was in a broom closet with Pavarti last night."

I let out a gasp, "Harry that's so rude! You're invading their privacy." I thought it was rather funny, but I couldn't tell _him_ that.

He just grinned at me, "Don't you want to know who Ron was with last night? There are a lot of broom closets in this school, did you know?"

I flushed red and glared at him. "I don't care what Ronald does with…anyone!" I protested weakly.

"Sure. He was with Lavender for almost two hours." My eyes fell to the floor, disappointed. He always went back to Lavender. Harry gave me a sad glance and put the map away, apparently not finding anything of interest.

"We might as well just go to dinner. No point in doing anything else tonight. I didn't sleep after I left you; that's why I slept all morning."

"It's fine. I was busy thinking about…" I stopped. I hadn't told Harry about the vision yet. What if he was angry?

"About?" Harry asked expectantly. I made a quick choice to tell him. He would forgive me if he was angry.

"Last night I had some kind of vision. It was about what's going on with us." I winced at how awkward I sounded.

Harry said nothing.

"Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor made an oath." I said softly as we walked towards the Great Hall.

"Was this before or after I left last night?" He demanded. He didn't sound angry.

"Just before you left. I didn't know what to make of it. I just needed to think."

Harry stopped walking and gave me a long look,"Mione, you don't answer to me. It fine to keep things from me but if it's got something to do with what's wrong with us then I think you should tell this healer."

I nodded, "You're right. That's what I was going to do."

We entered the Great Hall for dinner and Ron was sitting with Seamus and Dean. Ginny was on the other side of the table with Neville. We sat at the end next to each other. I wondered why Harry hadn't gone to sit next to Ron.

Ron paused, with his fork half way to his mouth to stare at Harry. He glared slightly and went back to eating.

"Mione? What's up with Harry and Ron?" Ginny stage whispered. She spoke loud enough so that the whole end of our table could hear.

"I don't know. Do you think they're having a fight? What should we do?" I said in a worried tone. Harry was staring at me with amusement. Ron was fighting a smile.

"I don't know maybe we should go put on some of those muggle bikinis and roll around in the mud. Isn't that what you used to do for your other friend back with your parents?" Ginny said, her eyes dancing, but her tone serious.

Harry, Dean and Neville all let out a huge bark of laughter. Neville was a pureblood, but he lived in a muggle neighborhood so he knew what we were talking about. Dean was a half-blood and Harry was…well he was Harry.

"Ginny that is a perfect idea. What do you guys think?" I asked and Neville and Dean shouted loud yes's but Harry just smiled. Ron was clueless.

"What in the world are you lot talking about?" He demanded. Ginny leaned across the table to whisper in his ear. He turned a pink color and looked down at his plate.

"Gin, I don't think they want us too. Oh well there's always next time!"

This was one thing I loved about Ginny. She could always cheer me up with her bizarre personality.

"You and Harry get a whole floor to yourselves? Can I come see you rooms?" She asked when I explained why I wasn't in the girl's dorm any more.

"Of course. I have to go to the infirmary for a little while but I'll let you come see it later."

Ginny beamed at me. She was so easy to please. Ron sulked threw dinner and wouldn't talk to Harry or me.

Harry and I stood up to leave together and Ron muttered, "Can't keep your hands off her for an hour?"

Harry reacted so quickly that I couldn't stop him. He leaned over the table and slammed his fist into Ron's nose, once, twice, and he was going for a third when I grabbed his elbow and pulled him off the table. He tripped and fell to the floor, blood dripping from his hand.

Ron was unconscious, with a bloody mouth and nose. I winced as Ginny and Dean tried to wake him.

"Hermione I think you and Harry should go before he wakes." Ginny gave me a look to tell me she didn't think either of us had done anything wrong. It was stupid of Ron to rile Harry up that way.

Harry rubbed his knuckles on the way to the infirmary, but I didn't offer to heal them. He shouldn't have hit Ron, no matter how deserving the git was.

"You're not talking or asking if I'm okay."

"Damn right I'm not. You know you shouldn't have hit him…more than once. You could have seriously hurt him over a petty untrue comment."

Harry laughed bitterly, "Yea. I know. I'm sorry. He's just so bloody stupid sometimes."

I made a noise of agreement. Didn't we know it.

Madam Pomfrey healed Harry's hand without question and showed us to her office. A woman, to my relief, sat in the chair. She looked around forty, but I wasn't sure. Her hair was brown and curly like mine and her eyes were green like Harry's. Only she wasn't very pretty. Her face was scarred with scratches and they extended down her neck. I averted my eyes, while Harry stared outright.

"Well, I see my glamours aren't working." She said with a light laugh and the scars suddenly vanished.

"Werewolf, luckily I wasn't bit, now on to business. I'm Healer Abbott." Harry and I sat next to each other in chairs opposite her.

"Can I see this mark?" I unbuttoned my shirt so she could see it clearly. She raised her hand to touch it.

Tingles went through me, but it didn't feel like when Harry touched it. Harry was staring at us with wide eyes and clenches fists. Was he feeling something?

"You're glowing blue, Hermione!" Strange.

Healer Abbott pulled away instantly. "Did it hurt?"

"No, it felt nice. Not as good as when Harry or I touched it though." I said, avoiding her gaze. I really didn't want to talk about this, but I was curious. Why would something like that happen? It was just a mark.

"Alright. Any other symptoms aside from the glowing and the pleasing sensation."

I thought for a moment, "It hurt really badly when I got it. But it hasn't hurt in bad way since then."

She took out a note pad and wrote down what I said with a quill. Harry nudged me with his knee. He gave me a knowing look and nodded his head at the Healer.

I didn't catch on for a few seconds, which made me feel slow, but I nodded at him. Healer Abbott was done writing and was looking at us with amusement.

"I take it you have something else to tell me?"

I flushed and nudged Harry. I wasn't going to say it!

"I touched the mark and it was Mione that felt the pleasure. I did." He said calmly though I thought he looked a little breathy.

Healer Abbott was silent for a moment and I could see the tightness in her eyes and jaw. She smiled weakly.

"Would you care to demonstrate?"

Harry moved his chair so he was facing me, "It doesn't work every time Sometimes it's her and not me."

We didn't really know that because we'd only tried this a few times. Harry placed his hand inches from the mark above my left breast and set it down firmly.

Nothing. Harry shivered visibly and closed his eyes against the feeling. I watched with wonder, Harry seemed so much like a…man. His eyes were screwed shut, but his lips were parted, breathing in quickly. His neck was tilted backwards and the contours of his face glowed blue. I think the blue radiated from myself.

"Okay, thank you Harry." He pulled his hand back quickly and moved his chair away from me. I gave him an indignant look. Harry grinned and looked back to Healer Abbott.

"That was unexpected. Have you both ever felt it at the same time?"

"No." We answered together. I couldn't help but noticed how bitter our voices sounded. She took more notes before speaking again.

"Anything else of merit?"

"I had a vision or daydream about the four founders, mainly concerning Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor."

Honesty was the best policy. I rather enjoyed the shocked look on her face. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Details?"

"Helga was in a room waiting for Godric to return. He'd left Rowena and Helga to run the castle for a year. He entered and Helga was angry. She said that he'd imprisoned her and she couldn't leave the castle. It was an Oath. She swore to protect his house so she had to stay there to do it."

I paused, letting her take it in, maybe Harry as well. I never gave him these details either.

"Why was Godric gone?" Harry spoke up.

"Because he killed Salazar Slytherin. When Salazar made his opinions clear on blood purity Godric shoved a poison down his throat. Helga covered it up and said there was a –

"Potions accident." Healer Abbott finished softly, with wide eyes.

"Yes. Godric didn't realize that he had imprisoned Helga and wanted to fix it. He couldn't though. Helga said that was the point of Oaths. They lasted forever."

Harry was deep in thought and didn't ask questions. Healer Abbott was thinking as well so I just stayed silent and let them.

"Well I'll take all of that into account. You best go and get some rest. I would say not to experiment with the mark, but I don't see any other way of finding out it's affects. We haven't seen anything like this in the history of magical medicine."

That was comforting. She bid us goodbye and Poppy led us out of the Infirmary.

"You both behave yourselves." She warned and closed the door.

I looked over at Harry waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

"Well that went better than I thought it would. You'll tell me if you have another…vision?"

We came to our rooms," Yes of course." Harry shut the door behind him without a word and I frowned. He was probably just tired. I was. I should just trust him and Healer Abbott. She would help us, because Harry didn't want to be tied to me this way. Against his will.

I turned out the lights and crawled into my soft bed. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>AN:Chapter four! It's longer than any yet! I know there werent really any answers in this chapter, but it'll happen soon enough. Reviews are wonderful! Also I have 103 of you on alert. That's amazing and we're only four chapters in.


	5. Dream

Chapter 5- Dreams

I did have another vision, only it was while I was sleeping. I couldn't really call it a dream, because it wasn't anything that existed in my subconscious. I was just thankful it'd happened while I was alone in my bedroom and not while I was with Harry or anyone for that matter.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been six years, Godric, you must find a wife and conceive an heir." Helga stood behind the slightly cracked door and listened to Godric and his mother's argument.<em>

_Godric let out a bitter laugh, "And here I thought when father died I'd be free to live as I pleased. I do not wish to marry a stranger and have a child. It's not your choice, Mother."_

_Helga couldn't see their faces, but she was sure his mother wasn't happy about his statement._

"_You may have inherited the Gryffindor fortune and title, Godric, but I'm still your mother and you have to obey me! The line will die out without you and I cannot have another child because your father is dead! Do this for me, so I can sleep well at night." She was pleading with her son now and Helga was breathing too loudly. She feared she would be caught._

_Godric moved around the room, "I will promise you I will carry on the line, but you wont live to see it Mother. I wont have my children around a cold woman like you. I don't think you should continue with these pointless visits. I'll marry and have children; that's all you need to know."_

_Silence fell among them for a long moment. "Very well." She said hoarsely and Helga moved out of sight just in time. The door opened and Lady Gryffindor stalked out, not noticing Helga in the shadows._

_A smash of glass breaking came from inside the room. Helga hesitated. If she went in she might as well give herself away. But what if he was hurt? Weren't friends supposed to comfort each other? It wasn't as if Helga hadn't known Godric was expected to do this for his family. It wasn't something they had hidden from each other. But would Godric appreciate her listening in on a private conversation? _

"_You can come in, Helga." He said softly, sounding rather sad._

_Well then. She entered the room, with my head down, in case he was angry. He didn't sound angry. Helga just stood there, waiting for him to speak._

"_You heard everything, naturally."_

"_Naturally." Helga echoed with a small smile. It vanished instantly once she remembered what she had heard._

_Godric sighed and stood in front of her. _

"_Do you remember a conversation we had six years ago? A rather forced conversation." He asked suddenly. Helga was confused. Did he have to be so vague?_

"_The first time I entered your mind."_

_Helga stiffened so quickly that she stopped breathing. She took a step backwards, "We said to forget it and move on."_

_Godric smiled tightly, "That was six years ago. A lot has changed. You've forgiven me of all my wrong doings. You're still my prisoner to this day and you still are my closest friend. I'm a murderer and a list of other things too long to name. It's changed now Helga. Have you never wondered why I refuse a wife? I could very well have any woman I truly wanted!"_

_Godric's face was desperate now, but for what Helga didn't know._

"_I know, Godric, and it's always mystified me why you chose to be alone. I know it's not all that fun."_

_Godric took a step closer, breathing all over her forehead. He was quite a bit taller than her now. They were both aged 28 years old, but look much like they had in their teen years. It wasn't easy being the most powerful witch and wizard in the world. Rowena was powerful in her own way, but she had no interest in exploring it. Not like Helga and Godric did._

"_What of that conversation?" Helga asked at last, when Godric just kept staring at her._

"_You admitted your love for me. Your lifelong friend. Surely you haven't forgotten." He said, smiling._

_Helga looked at him with narrowed eyes, not enjoying the trip down memory lane._

"_Yes," She said coldly, "I remember, but I was also barely twenty two years old. I was naïve and young."_

_Godric's happy smile diminished abruptly and he ceased her by her shoulders. "Do not lie to me. You've never been young and naïve. Not even as a girl!"_

_Helga didn't take back what she said and looked him solidly in the eye. "You never returned those feelings, instead giving me a pity kiss. To tidy me over for the rest of my? So I wouldn't have to wonder? I've always thought you were the lowest then than ever. You did that intentionally."_

_Godric was prepared, "No I did it so I wouldn't have to wonder, Helga."_

_Tension filled the air, but the rage was gone from Helga, so swiftly she was left stunned and breathless._

"_Don't." she whispered. Six long years, perhaps longer that she had loved this man and everything about him. She wouldn't be made a fool again._

"_You know me better than myself and I've thought you the most beautiful girl I've ever met. We've known each other since we were five years old and stumbled across each other at the playground. I gravitated to you. It was until we turned thirteen that I saw your feminine beauty and it's never failed to surprise me."_

_Helga couldn't believe this was happening. Six years! He'd known this whole time and just- what? Waited until he felt like it?_

"_I thought you would refuse me after that day, even though you forgave me. I didn't think I could handle that. Then Salazar became such a problem. I didn't have enough time on my hands; I was busy planning on how best to murderer the bastard. You fell to the bottom of the list for a while. I planned to talk to you after it was done, see if you could love me, but I saw the look in your eyes after I did it. You thought me a murderer not a savior and I could see you were right."_

_Helga took a deep breath, her head spinning with excitement. Godric warmed her arms, running his large hands up and down their length. Helga shivered with the pleasure of it._

"_And the past five and half years I've been making it up to you. I've controlled your life and somehow you've forgiven me that too. This is the…second last thing I'll ask of you Helga. Will you be my wife? Will you let yourself love me again?"_

_Godric's eyes burned into hers and before she could think about it she blurted out a question, "Do you really mean it?"_

_Godric smiled widely, "Yes."_

_Helga blushed and fidgeted with her fingers, stalling. What if it didn't work! What if everything was-_

"_Helga, not matter what you'll always be my lifelong friend. The girl who pushed me on the swing even thought that meant she couldn't swing herself. Don't doubt me now when there isn't any reason too."_

_She looked back up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. "Okay. Yes. I- Yes!" She stuttered but got the message across anyway. Godric's eyes widened with shock and for a moment he was frozen. _

_Then his warm lips were crushing hers, devouring her. Helga made a stunned noise and fisted her hands in his hair. Godric's hands held her in a bruising grip as he walked her backwards to his bedroom. Helga, who was innocent in every way besides a kiss, was surprisingly not nervous. This was Godric. She trusted him._

_Godric's hands made quick work of her dress and for a moment he watched her breasts heave up and down before pulling it off her completely. Helga's hands clenched in the bed sheets as he placed a warm kiss at the junction of her neck and collar bone. He leaned over her, straddling her in a possessive way. She could feel his want and wondered just how she was finally lucky enough to have this pleasure, this man to herself._

_Helga's thoughts trailed off to nothing when his lips sucked a nipple into his mouth, tugging experimentally. She let out a strangled moan, sincerely surprised by the raw spark of heat that touch gave her. Godric grinned up at her and shed his clothing as well. _

_Helga had never had a man inside her, but after feeling it for the first time; she knew she would never tire of it. Godric was gentle at first, but soon seemed to forget about the awkwardness of their first time and focused on the pleasure. His and hers._

_Helga was still blissfully happy to have what she wanted. Every thrust, every moan of pleasure seem hardwired to her heart and brain. Tightness coiled in her and exploded with a burst of pleasure she hadn't experienced before._

* * *

><p>I shot upright in my bed, letting out a sound I was afraid was a moan. My body shook with the after effects of the dream. I flushed. I never needed to relive someone else's sexual experiences. I pushed my hair back from my forehead, trying to calm my breathing. This was getting out of hand. Maybe dreamless sleep potions would help? But that would only help at night and I couldn't even say these were dreams exactly. What if this happened during the day?<p>

A knock on my door startled me and I let out a gasp. I was still breathless and flushed. I couldn't answer the door!

"Hermione? Ginny and Ron are here? They wanted to see the rooms, remember?" Harry's voice said politely.

I heard Ginny mutter, "Just open the door you wimp." I smiled just a little at Ginny's voice. She was always straightforward. The door opened to my surprise and I pulled the sheets to my chin in shock.

"Harry! Guys you cant just-

Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of me, skin flushed and breathing quickly. She pushed Ron out the door but Harry was already next to my bed, staring at me anxiously. Harry pressed a hand to my forehead, "Are you alright Hermione? You're a little warm."

"Harry you shouldn't touch her if she's sick." Ginny put in while eying us thoughtfully. I barely noticed because Harry pulled the sheet away from my chin and down into my lap. You could clearly see my tank top clinging to my breast. Not to mention the way they were heaving. Harry paused for a moment before pulling me out of the bed and towards the bathroom. My legs felt like jelly and I could feel them shaking a little. I heard Ginny mutter something but couldn't tell what it was. Harry sat me down on the edge of the tub and turned the water on.

"You had another vision." He said causally. I smiled at him, "Yes, but it didn't show anything important. Not really. Nothing about the Oath or how to break it."

My skin was losing the flushed look and I could breathe calmly now. Talk about embarrassing. Harry nodded his head.

"You talked in your sleep." He added softly, looking me in the eyes.

I stiffened with shock and defeat, "What did I say?"

"At first you were quite, but your breathing was off. I came in to see if you were alright once you started talking. I thought you were awake. But then you started to say yes to something and the next thing I know you're…"

"You don't have to say it. I remember. Gosh this is so horrible. Why did I have to relive that or see it?"

Harry moved closer and I see that he's staring at the mark that's mostly visible because of the tank top I'm wearing.

"It's glowing a little. Why do you think it is?" Harry asked staring back up to my face.

"Maybe because I was feeling…you know." I couldn't bring myself to say it. He just nodded and before I could stop him he pulled my top down just an inch and pressed his hand to the mark.

That spiral of pleasure swirls through me, but after what I felt before it's not as strong and I open my eyes. Harry's staring at me, eyes wide open and a sound comes from his mouth.

He yanked his hand away, "That stupid thing just draws me in. Every time I see it I have to touch it."

"I'm sorry Harry. I'll keep it covered from now on. Did you feel it?" Harry nodded, running his hand through his hair. He looked so upset.

"I did too."

"I noticed. I think we should go back out there. Ginny and Ron are waiting for us."

He stood up and reached for the door. I didn't get up to follow him. I just need some time alone. I closed my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them again, Harry's face is centimeters from mine, and I'm looking directly into his green eyes. He leaned forwards and I feel his lips brush mine for a split second before I pull away.

"Hermione?" His voice sounded hurt and confused.

"Harry I don't think it's a good idea. We just won't know if what we're feeling is because of this oath or if it's real. I don't want to take that chance. I'm sorry."

"All I've ever felt for you has been real." Harry said in a soft voice. I wanted to kiss him, I really did, but there was a time and place. Those not being now and in my bathroom.

"We'll talk about it later Harry. Like you said, Ginny and Ron are waiting for us."

I pulled on a robe hanging on the door and tied it around my waist.

"So what do you guys think of my room? Better than Harry's!" I said with a light voice. It sounded fake even to me. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I agree. Harry's doesn't have any personality."

Ron laughed and sat by Harry, "Don't worry mate, It's just cause their girls."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went on to comment on every part of my room, but I noticed that she didn't ask any questions about earlier and I was grateful for that. I didn't really understand it myself.

* * *

><p>AN:I hope you all enjoy this! I now have 119 alerts and they just keep on coming. Thanks for all the support!


	6. Conversations

Chapter 6- Conversations

Ron dragged Harry to his room to rummage through all his things and Harry wanted to look at the map again. I was a bit worried about them being alone so soon after their fight. Being alone with Ginny and I was different, I guess. Ginny stayed in my room and fell back onto my bed, eyeballing me. I thought she was upset because Ron dragged Harry away but when she crossed her arms and didn't say anything to me I assumed she was mad at me instead.

"Gin?" I said, nervously. I didn't really do well with confrontation. I'd never even argued with a girl seriously. Unless you counted my mum.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" She demanded bluntly staring at me expectantly. I let out a laugh, a bitter one.

"Not a thing. He's all yours Ginny."

Ginny didn't even blush when I said that and shook her head at me. "You're lying. There is something going on between you too. Did you kiss him while you were alone with him?"

She was angry now and I hadn't expected that. What had I done? Harry had kissed me!

"No _I_ didn't kiss _him_. Why don't you leave if you're just going to accuse me of things?" I snapped, my temper rising. My pulse was racing and I was breathing too quickly. I was so mad at her. I looked up a little, feeling someone's gaze on me. Harry was peaking in the door just a little and I hid a smirk. I sure wasn't going to give him away. I turned my attention back to her, knowing Harry thought he was still hidden.

Ginny walked up to me so we were face to face, inches apart. Her expression softened a little and she relaxed.

"You're right. I don't have anything to worry about. I'm sorry I thought Harry was interested in you." Ginny looked sincere but it still stung that she believed that. She seemed to forget she was furious just three seconds ago.

I calmed myself and nodded at her. "So you're interested in him? Does he know?" Ginny let out a laugh and we settled down on my bed. I thought I was putting on a good show. Ginny didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p>Harry's Pov<p>

I watched Ron with wary eyes. After our fight the other day I wasn't sure we should be trying to be mates right away. We needed time to cool off and he needed to stop saying hurtful things to Hermione.

Ron looked around my room and stood tensely. "Look, Harry, I know you're mad at me and I'm mad at you but I'm a git. I just can't help it. I get jealous and I react."

It was such a Ron apology that I just grinned at him and nodded. "I know Ron and sorry I hit you. Twice."

Ron shook his head, "I don't blame you all that much. I said something real low."

I shifted uncomfortably, "It was low. You can't honestly believe if Mione and I were together that I wouldn't outright tell you."

Ron turned red, "You wouldn't ever go with her so I don't have anything to worry about."

I stood up straighter, "And why wouldn't I? Because you think she's yours?" He flushed even more, his ears changing color with his face.

"No of course not. It's _Hermione._" He said as if that explained everything. I shrugged and sat down on my bed again, picking up the map.

"Besides aren't you with Lavender? You spend a lot of time with her, especially since Mione and I left the tower."

Ron seemed to cool off after that, "I know. She's an awesome kisser. You wouldn't believe it."

He seemed to forget that we'd been fighting just two minutes ago, but I was happy to forget and half listen while he prattled on about Lavender and the team. That reminded me; I wasn't playing this year. Sign ups were a few weeks ago and we'd be owled if we could rejoin the team.

"Ron? I didn't sign up." I interrupted his explanation of a new move he wanted to try. His hands froze in the air, and he looked at me funny.

"What do you mean you didn't sign up?" He sounded as if the idea was alien to him. It probably was.

"I just wanted to focus on school work this year mate. I'll probably join again next year. I just want to prepare for newts and-

"Bullshit! You never cared about that stuff before?"

I flinched, "I know Ron but I've never really liked it all that much, I just liked flying. I'll be in the stands cheering you on instead of flying with you."

He was right. I didn't want to focus on school but I just didn't want to play again this year. I needed some changes.

"Sure. Whatever."

We sat in silence for a long moment. I couldn't stand it.

"You're mad. I'm mad, why don't you go so we can both cool off. I don't want to fight with you. With everything with Hermione and I…..I just need some time."

Ron gave me a long look, "Do you guys know what's going on?"

"Not really. We're both seeing this Healer. She's trying to find out what caused it and what it'll do to us."

Ron nodded, "Well I hope you guys are alright. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah." I answered softly. It was strange to fight with Ron like this, about something so trivial. Sometimes I wondered how we stayed friends for so long. It always came back to Hermione. She kept us together and Ron had his good points. They just didn't outweigh his bad ones.

I got up from my bed, leaving the map lying there. I could hear the faintest whispers coming from Hermione's room. I pushed the door open silently so I could hear well.

"You're right. I don't have anything to worry about. I'm sorry I thought Harry was interested in you." Ginny said and I could hear the sarcasm and hurtful intentions in her voice. I felt a flare of angry at her words. Ginny was just too manipulative for my tastes. I saw Hermione flinch a little and wondered at her ability to stay calm when she was hurt and furious at Ginny. Hermione was usually so honest when she was upset so why was she holding back?

"So you're interested in him? Does he know?" Ginny let out a light laughed and they settled on Hermione's bed to gossip, I assumed. About me. I shuddered; the only thing I admired about Ginny was her determination to go after everything she wanted. Hermione was the same way, only more classy about it. As far as I could tell she was attracted to me, but that could be because of that damn mark. I had no way of knowing if she felt the same. With Ginny and Ron making their intentions clear it would be even harder to find out the truth.

I closed the door, not wanting to be caught listening in. What if Mione was interested in Ron to begin with? I shook those thoughts away. They were too horrible to think about seriously.

* * *

><p>Hermione's Pov<p>

Ginny left to go down to dinner while I gave her the excuse of having to study some more about my situation. Strangely she didn't ask anything about it. I had just pulled out a book when Harry walked in my room, without knocking.

"Harry! You could have knocked! Shouldn't you be at dinner?" I scolded setting the book aside. Harry just shrugged and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Butterflies erupted in my stomach suddenly and my breath caught. I frowned at the sensation. Why-

"Shouldn't you?" He countered finally, but his voice sounded shaky. What was wrong with him?

"No, I'm not hungry and I wanted to read some more about Helga's history."

Harry nodded, seemingly unconcerned. "I got a note from Madam Pomfrey. We have another session with Healer Abbott in two days."

I wasn't surprised, "She may have found something. This could be good, Harry. There's no reason to be nervous. So far we're sure this won't hurt us in anyway." I tried to reassure him because we needed to be strong and accept what was happening.

Harry gave me a confused look, "I know that. I'm not nervous."

I laughed, "Harry I can tell you're nervous. What's wrong?"

Harry flushed red and I regretted asking. It was probably Ginny then. Harry shifted uneasily in his chair.

"Does it have anything to do with what you heard earlier today while you were listening to Ginny?"

Harry stiffened and flushed harder, "Sorry Mione- I just-

"It's fine Harry. You should just talk to her." Harry frowned for a second. "Mione I'm not interested in Ginny. That's the problem."

Oh. Duh. I suddenly remembered him kissing me, or trying too anyway. Not that I'd ever really forgotten. There really was any denying that Harry was interested in me and I him. I just wasn't sure it was a good idea. What if-

"Hermione don't you remember earlier? I kissed you and you-

"I remember Harry but we're best friends not lovers or boyfriend and girlfriend." I hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"I know, but I want to be."

There it was. Harry's green eyes stared at me with a strong intensity that made me shiver. He took my hand and pulled me from my chair. It all felt surreal. Like a dream come true. My best friend wanted me. Was going to kiss me.

Harry slid a hand around the back of my neck and pressed his warm, soft lips against mine. I sucked in a breath as a hand slide around my waist, yanking me against his body roughly. I parted my lips on instinct and his tongue slipped into my mouth rolling with mine, sending those delicious tingles through my body. For once I was feeling a new pleasure without anyone touching the mark and it was Harry.

I remembered that I had two hands lying at my sides and slid them up Harry's chest and around his neck, into his hair. It was wild as always, but softer than I would have thought. My breasts were pressed against his warm chest and I could feel him moving against me, squeezing my waist harder the longer we kissed. It didn't hurt, but I would bet there would be bruises.

Harry pulled back to take in a gulp of air and kissed a path down my jaw, biting down hard. It stung, but for some reason it felt so _good. _My insides quivered with nerves and pleasure. This was Harry making me feel this way all on his own.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry's lips left my neck, as he spun around to face the intruder. Ron was standing there, holding his dinner plate and Ginny wasn't far behind him. I flushed mortified and guilty. I'd just told Ginny I wasn't interested in Harry and that nothing was going on. She was going to hate me!

"Nothing going on huh?" Ginny said softly and I could see she was more hurt than angry for now. I looked down at my feet and let go of Harry completely. I felt dirty.

Harry was staring at Ron with an expectant look. "Well, let me have it." Ron didn't disappoint and started yelling obscenities. I sat down in my chair and waited for everyone to calm down.

"Hermione why did you say anything?" Ginny asked, but I could see the angry in her eyes now. I shuddered a little.

"What was there to say? I have a crush on Harry and he likes me as well. I don't like fighting with people, Ginny. It's pointless and Harry and I have so much going on right now."

"Yeah, like mutual hickeys." She hissed, glaring at my neck. I flushed again, embarrassed. I knew what it must have looked like.

"I meant with this Oath and mark of mine. Harry and I don't know what it'll do to us, Ginny. It could do anything."

Ginny gave me a doubtful look but nodded. "I know, Hermione, but I've felt this way for a long time and it feels like you…just didn't care."

I winced partly because she was right and partly because I felt she'd done the same thing.

"I wont fight you over him, because I'm not stupid. He obviously wants you not me. I just- I don't think we'll ever be the best of friends. We never were."

I felt my eyes sting, but she was right. Ron was still red in the face but had stopped yelling and was shaking in place.

"Ron, just leave. This is between Hermione and I. I'm sorry you're upset, especially after we just made up, but I won't deal with this just because I feel this way about Hermione." Ginny let out a sigh and said a mumbled goodbye. She grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the room, against his will.

It was suddenly silent. I picked up my book and just started reading. I didn't want to talk and hear his apologizes. He didn't really have anything to be sorry for. Harry sat down and rested against my legs, breathing heavily. I looked at him and saw his eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful, though his lips were a bit redder than usual. I blushed, remembering why.

"Hermione? Do you think this Oath thing is going to get worse?" Harry sounded sadder than she had ever heard him sound. Ron was his best mate for six years, so it must be hard to fight with him, over me. Our three way friendship seemed like it was over and I didn't see it getting repaired anytime soon.

"Yes. I don't think this is all of it really. I have plenty of questions for Healer Abbott when we see her." I bit my lip, hesitating to ask him my next question. It probably wasn't something he wanted to do.

"I do as well, like why do you have the visions and not me? Or not yet anyway." Harry was starting to sound sleepy.

"Harry, how do you feel about going back to classes? If Healer Abbott gives us the okay?" Harry was silent for a long moment, "I think that would be best. We're wasting our school year sitting up in these rooms. I know if I'm bored you must be out of your mind with it."

I smiled, "Something like that. And Harry? I'm sorry about Ron."

Harry sighed deeply, "Yea, me too. But I don't regret kissing you. It wasn't as if I wasn't ever going to tell him. He just needs to get his head on straight. You're your own person and we don't own you."

I laughed, "That's right. I don't regret kissing you either. Do you think we should, er, mention this to Healer Abbott? Maybe…"

"Yeah we should but I won't bother listening to her prattle on about how the Oath makes us feel this way. You looking forward to telling her about your latest vision?" Harry teased, his voice getting softer. His head leaned more firmly against my legs and I felt his breathing even out.

I returned to my book, letting him get some sleep. I could wake him up when it got too late.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm not very happy with this chapter, mostly because when I started it the first time I didnt save it. So when my laptop restarted I lost everything. Somehow when I try and rewrite things it doesnt turn out as good as the first try. I hope you all like it all the same. And also, if you plan on criticizing my work, at least sign in and do it. There a way to get your point across and be polite. I'm only fifteen and am not invincible to plot holes or such things. Enjoy the chapter!


	7. Research

Chapter 7- Research

As soon as I woke up the next morning I got a long bath. I could already tell it would be a long and stressing day. Harry and I had our session with Healer Abbott tomorrow evening as well, so that would hopefully give us some answers.

I slipped off my nightgown and undergarments, laying them next to the extra-large tub. I locked the door. I didn't want to go through an embarrassing ordeal of Harry walking in on me. I sighed as the warm water washed over my body and settled just around my neck. I preferred baths to showers when I wasn't on a time frame. Bathing this way seemed more relaxing to me.

I was about to grab for my shampoo when that strange tingling sensation rushed up my spine. I gripped the edge of the tub as pain shot through my system mercilessly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Crucio."<em>

_Screams were ripped from Helga's mouth and the pain was suddenly gone, only a second after appearing._

"_Dear Merlin, what is that?" Godric breathed lowering his wand and helping Helga to her feet. Tears were streaming down her face and she shook from the left over effects._

"_Pain. So much pain, Godric… where did you find something so evil?" Helga breathed fearing his answer._

_Godric sighed and pulled Helga against him, "Salazar's notes. His son is older now and like his father in every way. I fear Salazar death only delayed this madness. Blood Purity. I fear it'll never end now that it's been started."_

_Helga wiped her tears away and closed her eyes against eh fear settling in her stomach. Godric didn't know it yet, but she was with child. His child and it would be raised in hatred like this?_

_Godric was silent for a long time, pondering the spell he'd just uttered on his wife. Guilt spun in his stomach, but he had no way of knowing what it would do, only that it wouldn't kill her. Godric made his decision to practice on animals instead of his wife. She shouldn't go through this, not for him and not for anything._

"_Godric, I think you're right. Salazar's son is too bright. Clever as well. And sometimes when he's in class I see this look in his eyes. It's not meant to be in a seventeen year old boy. His brothers aren't really any better, just younger."_

_Godric closed his eyes. "Well fight it when the time comes. I fear there's nothing else we can do. I thought foolishly that it would all end with Salazar. You were right when you said I didn't think things through. Not that I would have had the heart to kill off children."_

"_I should hope not."_

_Helga couldn't tell him now. She was tired and hurting all over. All she wanted was her family safe and somehow she doubted it would ever come to be. Certainly not in her lifetime._

* * *

><p>My limbs jerked and I forced myself out from underneath the water. Pain was bursting in my chest, and I couldn't get a breath in fast enough. My body shook with the aftershocks of the torture curse, something I thought I would never feel. My throat felt sore and I hoped I hadn't been screaming. It truly hadn't hurt that badly, as Godric hadn't the hatred required to fuel the curse, but the surprise of it really through me off. Of all the things to see from the past. I felt stupid in thinking that Godric had been smart to kill Salazar, but in reality he'd probably kicked all this stuff about Blood Purity into motion. Unintentionally.<p>

I took in deep breaths, feeling weak. I flexed my fingers because they were sore from gripping the tub. Could I not even bathe without worrying about my safety? My body ached with every movement, but I couldn't stay in the tub all day, though it was very tempting. I dressed in fifteen minutes, carefully not rushing, to keep my movements' small and few. How could a curse hurt so much?

I pulled open the door to my room, spelling my hair dry. I wondered if Harry would notice that I was hurt. From the Oath of course. Harry knocked on my door, sounding calm enough, so I assumed he hadn't felt anything. That was a huge relief. It was bad enough for me to go through it, but Harry as well. There was no telling how many times he endured it. I shuddered at the thought and then wished I hadn't as pain shot through me. How long would this last?

Harry came in without waiting for me to answer the door and took a long look at me.

"Come on." He said and held my hand gently. The pain flared again, duller but still there. Harry didn't seem to notice and walked me to the door at a slow pace. What was he doing?

He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk so I didn't ask, wary of his anger. There was no denying his angry. I could see the clenched jaw and stiff shoulders, though his hand touching mine stay gentle. I concentrated of ignoring the pain, but a spasm in my back knocked me to my knees. Harry said nothing and just helped me back to my feet. My brain felt hazy and all I could feel was Harry's hand in mine, and the pain, of course.

We were going to the infirmary, I realized once Harry and I came to the big double doors. He called for Madam Pomfrey calmly setting me on an empty bed next to her office.

"Harry what-

He pressed a kiss to my lips gently and held my hand. Why was he acting like this? Our appointment wasn't until tomorrow! Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office before I could ask.

"What's happened now, Mr. Potter?" She asked pulling out her wand.

Harry took a deep breath, "The torture curse."

Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand, shocked. I tugged on Harry's hand, unsure of what to do.

"How did you know Harry?" I asked in a small voice. He was acting so strangely. Harry smiled at me sadly, "I felt it too. Who cast it on you Hermione?"

Oh! He didn't know it was only a vision. "No one did Harry. It was-

"Hermione, I felt it clear as day, tell me who it was so they don't hurt anyone else." Harry said interrupting me. I felt a flash of annoyance.

"Harry, it was a vision. Not a person. Helga was being cursed and I'm tied to her."

It came out in a garbled rush but I said it nonetheless. Harry let out a breath of surprise and smiled weakly.

"I guess I got ahead of myself. The alarms would have gone off if someone used a dark curse. Sometimes I really stupid, aren't I?" He offered sitting next to me on the bed. I smiled but it came off as a wince. A spasm went through my forearm this time and I could see it moving and rippling under my skin. And merlin it hurt.

"Madam Pomfrey? A numbing potion if you please." Harry said urgently. How did he know what I needed for this curse? Surely he hadn't-

Oh who was I kidding? Of course he'd had this cursed used on him. It was too much to hope the opposite.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. You can give it to her. I'm afraid that it helps very little-

"I know. I know." Harry cut her off and motioned for me to lie back against the pillows.

"It'll make you sleepy and that's probably best, Mione. Just go back to sleep." He whispered in my ear. I listened without complaint. Sleep would do me some good right about now.

* * *

><p>Harry's Pov<p>

I watched Hermione drift asleep, listened to her breathing as it evened out. I knew from experience how much it hurt and how exhausting it was. I felt horrible that she had to go through something like that.

I wondered exactly what happened to her in the visions. Why did she come out with physical reminders? If they were just in her head, like normal seer visions, then she shouldn't be experiencing anything. But, this Oath was unpredictable. I guess it was capable of anything. I wanted to hope this was the worst of it all, but we're never that lucky are we.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a stern look, and I saw I was still sitting on the edge of her bed. I moved into the chair giving Poppy an apologetic look. It's not as if I was going to wake her. Hermione shifted in her sleep, kicking her legs restlessly. I took her hand and held on tightly until she calmed. Her brown curls were covering every inch of her face. I had always liked her curly hair, just as wild as my own. There was another thing we had in common. I just wished this Oath wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p>Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next morning, seeming fine. I knew she was still hurting and would for a long time. I still had the rare and occasional muscle spasm when the weather changed from summer to winter. Fall and spring were the worst months for me after fourth year, and I hoped Hermione wouldn't have to deal with the after effects that long. Her curse hadn't been nearly as strong as the one Voldemort cast on me.<p>

Today we had the meeting with Healer Abbott after dinner, which I could tell Hermione was nervous about.

I hadn't asked about the vision from yesterday yet, but I was too curious to just let it go. She would have to tell Healer Abbott anyway.

"Mione?" She sighed and put her book aside. We were in the library now, studying up in case we were allowed to start attending classes again. Or Hermione was anyway.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I didn't need to really explain anything else. She knew I was talking about her vision. Hermione folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I was taking a bath yesterday morning," She started, wringing her hands together, "I felt that tingle go up my back and then it felt like I was her. Helga, I mean. Godric found the spell in Salazar's old notes. He didn't know what it would do and vowed to stop experimenting with them. It was helpful to know what they would do, though. Salazar's sons, all five of them, knew he hadn't died in an accident. Helga and Godric feared they would want revenge. So they were researching what the sons might know."

She paused abruptly, looked out the window, actively avoiding my gaze. I took her hand in mine, feeling a little foolish. She was strong enough to handle this, but maybe she wouldn't mind this kind of comfort? This was so new to me. Should I hug her?

Hermione smiled and held onto my hand. "That's all I saw. Do you think Healer Abbott knows what's wrong with us?"

I sighed, "Maybe. I wish we could see her this morning instead of later after dinner. Plus Ron and I…well were not on the best terms. Neither are you and Ginny. I feel kind of thick, thinking they would be happy for us. Sometimes I'm a bit blind I guess."

"Yep." She agreed, interlacing out fingers. I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. I never got tired of the feeling. The tingles that raced through my body, how my stomach seemed to fall and skip. It was addicting, kissing this girl. Woman.

Hermione surprised me by wrapping her hand around my neck, and pressing her lips against mine for forcefully. I parted my lips, letting out a gasp when her warm tongue darted between them. She was really good at this. I slide my hands around her waist, hesitating. What exactly did she want? More?

Hermione pushed my further into my seat, and promptly climbed into my lap, straddling me. I let out a groan of contentment. She was amazing.

"Excuse me!" Hermione jumped out of my lap, falling to my feet panting. Madam Pince had horrible timing.

"I won't have that kind of behavior in my library! Out!" Hermione grabbed her bag and raced to the door. I grinned at her.

"Shut up, Harry." She mumbled pushing me with her shoulder. I pulled her against me roughly, "I really didn't mind. Not a bit."

She flushed with color, but I found it alluring. I kissed her cheek soundly, pulling her towards our rooms. We missed lunch, but I wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment. Nerves always fought hunger.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the library!" I teased, smiling wider. She glared at me.

"I- you….it was your fault for kissing me!" She accused, pointing a finger in my face. I stared at it, raising an eyebrow. She pulled it away and crossed her arms.

"It was your fault and now we can't study there for the rest of the day!" She sounded honestly put out about it.

"You know I only meant to kiss you for second. You kissed me back for a lot longer so it's mostly your fault. However, I will kindly take the blame if I get another kiss like that."

She stared at me, outraged. "Certainly not. I don't know what came over me but I just had to-

She shut her mouth abruptly and turned so red I thought she would faint. What was she thinking about!

"Just had to what? Have me?" I suggested, ducking into my room before she could yell.

"You're horrible, Harry! Don't bother me until it's time to go to Healer Abbott!" She snarled, but I could tell she was just embarrassed not angry. I heard her door lock and then silence.

Sometimes Hermione was extremely entertaining without even trying to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's been longer than usual. Hope you guys like it.


	8. The Next Level

Chapter 8- The Next Level

I woke up feeling well rested, for once. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped hoping the shower would wake my up. Today was Sunday and i was really hoping that we could return to classes tomorrow. It would help take my mind off things.

This was all so confusing. Why was it just Harry and I? And why did Helga Hufflepuff make such a huge mistake. If she hadn't made that oath than none of this would have ever happened. I closed my eyes and let the water run over my face, washing away the dirt and sweat from the day before.

I wondered if Healer Abbott managed to find out more than I had. She would have access to a whole data base of medical history, which if we were lucky would have information on Oaths, preferably the one Helga took. That was only if we were lucky though.

I turned off the shower and dressed. I heard nothing from Harry's room so I assumed he was still asleep. I felt embarrassed about last night, because it was really mostly my fault, but he didn't need to be so smug about it. I magically dried my hair, not bothering to brush it. I wasn't going out today. Too many issues.

i pulled a few of the history books I'd been reading to my soft plushy bed, prepared to start reading.

_Mione?_

I jerked my head up to see who called my name. It sounded like Harry, but he wasnt here. I shivered, confused.

"Harry?" I called but there wasnt an answer. I shifted back onto my pillows, ignoring the uneasy feeling I.

_Hermione!_

I clutched my head as a loud voice shouted, _what?_

_You can do it too, thank merlin. _ It was Harry's voice in my head. What the hell? I didnt know how to do mind reading!

_It's the Oath Mione. Why dont worry we just have bunch of things to tell Healer Abbott later today._

I concentrated on breathing for a few moments, _This is too much Harry. I mean it._

_I know but what can we do? Ignoring it wouldnt work , you know that._

_Harry, we need to go to the infirmary now. This might now be safe, we could be draining our magic, or it could be draining our-_

_Hermione, it's alright. I'll meet you there right? I'm going there now._

_Fine._

I broke whatever connection existed and through my books aside. I felt my eyes sting, realizing this development might ruin my chances of going back to classes. It was silly to worry about that when my life could be threatened but what else did I have, really have? Harry would be there for me but Ginny and even Ron weren't all that trustworthy at the moment. I hoped Ginny would come around but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

And it wasnt even my fault. I didnt ask for this to happen!

I pushed the door to the infirmary open, wiping my eyes. Harry was speaking with Madam Pomfrey already and I just sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I was s tired of all this. I just wanted it to go away. Was that too much to ask for?

"You cant communicate with your thoughts?" Madam Pomfrey said softly, her lips parting in a comical O. Or it would have been amusing if i wasnt so angry and upset. Harry held my hand in his and squezzed tightly.

"Yes. I'm not sure how I realized it, but I wanted to ask her something and I could suddenly...feel her in my head. Like she was in the same room with me. I guess." Harry stammered, searching for words to describe the indescribable.

I didn't have anything to say. I was done trying to understand this, the adults could do it from now on.

"I'll ask Healer Abbott if she could come right away." Poppy said and rushed to the floo in her office. I didnt move my head from Harry's shoulder, hoping he wouldnt try and ask questions.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" He asked. I sighed and nodded into his shoulder. I was so tired.

A wave of heat rushed over me, flushing my skin. A gasp fell from my lips and I clutched Harry's arm tightly. The heat was coming from the mark, I could tell that much.

"Hermione? Wake up! Hermione!" Harry's voice was loud and clear but I wasnt asleep. Why was he was telling me to wake up?

I drifted away.

Harry's pov

Hermione wouldnt wake up. I called her mentally and out loud but nothing worked. Healer Abbott and Madam Pomfrey found me holding Hermione up.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" Healer Abbott asked in a stern voice.

"I dont know! She just fell asleep. She didnt faint or anything." My voice was higher than usual, I noticed distantly. Healer Abbott laid Hermione out on the hospital bed, and began performing spells.

"What are you-

" wait." Poppy pulled me to the other side of the wing, whispering soothing words, but my gaze was locked on the girl on the other side of the room. She lay so still. I didnt listen to anything else as a wave of heat flushed over me and I asleep too. I was so tired.

* * *

><p>AN: Right, so this is pathetically short. However my laptop is broken and I'm using my mother computer, which only has wordpad. Sorry for the mistake and the future late update.


	9. Red Leaves

Chapter 9-Red Leaves

Hermione smiled at me widely, showing a row of pure white teeth. She held up her arms, wanting an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her without hesitating.

"I broke a few rules coming here, Harry." She whispered, which confused me. Where were we? She pulled out of my arms and caressed my face, her eyes sad. I opened my mouth to ask where we were and what rules she had broken.

"No questions Harry. Just listen. Right now were both unconscious in the Infirmary. It's the Oath finalizing in our magical cores. Healer Abbott already knows how to save us. We'll be fine, so you can stop worrying so much. It'll affect the outcome more than I'd like." Hermione reached up a hand to push a lock of hair off my forehead.

"You aren't making sense. How are we in the Infirmary when we're here?"

Hermione sighed and pulled my hand. She sat us near a huge tree, with red leaves. That was all I could see for miles, the rest was pure whiteness. So bright it hurt.

"Where are we?"

"Just a place I made up. Isn't it beautiful?" I nodded my head, feeling my mouth dry rapidly. She made this place up. I looked at her, seeing how different she looked.

"You aren't my Hermione." I winced at my possessive tone. I hated sounding like a child.

She shook her head, "No, I would be your future Hermione. The Oath will leave you soon, it was never supposed to be invoked in the first place. But when a descendent of Godric and a descendant of Helga fell in love it seemed to have a mind of it's own."

I knew it was all a lie then, because neither of us were descendants of Godric or Helga.

"I know, Harry. But you are a descendant of Godric. You could trace it back through you family tree. I have a squib in the family, apparently. My great great great grandmother. It's all so confusing, I understand that, but I'm not lying. Not to you Harry."

I relaxed and looked over at the tree we were sitting under. It was really beautiful.

"How did you make it up? This place, I mean." Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled up into the sky.

"Magic, of course."

Of course, why had I asked? She took my hand and interlaced out fingers. "Just how old are you, Hermione?"

Now that I looked at her as a whole, she seemed much older than the girl that was currently my girlfriend.

"Just 22. It took me a few years to research how to come back here to you. After you told me you were tortured while unconscious I felt I had to fix it. I wasn't hurt that way while Healer Abbott worked on saving me. So now you'll have good memories and not bad ones."

I didn't bother asking anymore questions.

"You're beautiful." I said instead of my numerous questions. She blushed just as I knew she would.

"You always say that when I least expect it!" She argued, her blush receding. The sun came out of nowhere, illuminating her. She had a white sundress on, but it wasn't the dress I was looking at. The glare of the sun caught on her left hand. A ring.

"Oh my, look at the time. You best be getting back to the infirmary."

"Hey! Were married! Seriously!"

The last thing I saw was her wicked smile as she darted behind the tree with red leaves and disappeared.

Hermione's Pov

Healer Abbott was a miracle worker. She had sweet running down her face and her hands were shaking but I knew the moment I'd woken up that everything was fine. I was shirtless and looking down I could see the mark of Harry's hand still there but it was a faint pink, instead of intense blue.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" She asked in a whisper. I felt exhausted but alive and a free of the tingle of the ancient magic. She'd really done it.

"How did you do it!"

She smiled weakly and fell back into a chair. "It was simple once I knew what was really happening to you too. The Oath was a fairly weak one compared to the ones I've seen, but since it was so old that made it dangerous. It wasn't more powerful, just had different terms. It seems that mark is to stay, though I don't know if it has any properties left."

She paused to drink water from a goblet sitting next to my bed.

"I summoned the ghost of Helga Hufflepuff."

My jaw fell open. How was that even possible? "You-

"Yes. and she wasn't very happy that her Oath affect you both like this. She couldn't end it, but rather temporarily disable it. Oaths are irreversible. If a descendant of Godric and Helga again meet and become close the way you did, I assume it will awaken again."

I winced, "That sounds like a horrible solution. The visions? Will they stop now?"

She nodded wiping her forehead. "Yes, everything should be gone."

"Thank you." I whispered, struggling to sit up. Harry was laying on the bed next to mine, smiling in his sleep.

"He's not ready to wake up. His part of this was entirely different from yours. I suspect he's fighting his own demons about now."

"Demons? You mean Godric demons."

"Yes. I need to rest. Madam Pomfrey knows how to reach me if you need anything else."

She stumbled to the floo and was gone in a flash of green light. Well, I guess Harry just needed to wake up.

"Harry!" I shouted and watched as he suddenly jerked upright. He smiled at me, stretching.

"It's gone. Just like that?"

_Yes, just like that._

There was silence for a long moment. "Healer Abbott needs rest. We'll talk with her soon. I think this is regular magic, and has nothing to do with the Oath. Once a connection is made with minds its hard to break."

Harry nodded, still looking uneasy. I was about to ask him what he's dreamed about, but Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, demanding we sleep for another few hours.

I decided my questions could wait until morning because I really was tired even though I hadn't done anything but sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the delay. I still don't have a laptop, but that should be fixed sometime this week. I hope you all enjoyed the chapters and hopefully you got some answers.


	10. Leftovers

Chapter 10- Leftovers

Harry and I stayed in the infirmary for almost two whole weeks. Apparently our magical cores were almost depleted and we really needed the rest. Healer Abbott came to see us yesterday, but she assured us the mental connection was normal. We could eventually block it out, but I don't think Harry and I will. It's such a gift to hear his voice even when he isn't there.

Ginny came to visit the other day as well. She was sorry and all the other things I'd expected. I found that I really didn't care. Ginny hadn't been there for me when I needed her so I didn't feel the need to befriend her again.

The school year was over now and I was sad that I missed so much because of the Oath. Harry and I would be returning again to finish our schooling, but Ron had graduated, miraculously.

"Hermione?" Harry called, sitting beside me on my bed. I smiled at him happily. He held my hand tightly.

"I'm glad everything's worked out, but I want to try one more thing."

A dark gleam entered his eyes and I felt a shiver run over my body. I found myself nodding absently, waiting for what he would do.

His hand pulled the sleeve of my shirt down exposing what was there of my mark. My heart raced even though I was sure the mark wouldn't feel like it had before.

He pressed his hand against the mark and all I felt was the warmth of his hand. Harry smiled weakly, "It was worth a try."

I laughed, "We don't need it Harry, I want you without it."

Harry's eyes widened comically, "You do? Why?" He joked, but I could tell he was still a bit surprised.

I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Ten years later<p>

"Harry!" I screamed. His heavy footsteps came running down the stairs of our house. He was sweaty and had blood dripping from his lip.

"Yes?" He demanded. I laughed at him, "Just wanted to see you." Harry rolled his eyes and wiped the blood off his chin.

"It was Roger." He said with a hint of anger in his eyes. My smile fell from my lips and I crossed my arms.

"You need to fire him."

Harry nodded, "I know. It's just he's my best worker! The Auror department is more efficient with him working there. Everyone gets on with him…except for me."

"Well that's what matters! If you can't fire him, then switch him to another department. You can't let him just hit you when you're fighting!"

Harry looked very confused for a moment. He flushed an amazing red, "He didn't hit me, Mione."

For a second I couldn't really understand what he was implying. Only for a second though.

"Harry." I said warningly.

"Yes, I know! I would never cheat on you! But he… He's obsessed with me! I've never had this happen to me and with a guy!" Harry was so embarrassed that I couldn't be angry with him.

"I'll be having words with him." I said firmly and walked to the floo.

"Mione-

I walked through the ministry looking for Roger's office. He was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. I grounded my teeth. He was very good looking. Extremely so and If I wasn't in love with my husband I would say he was better looking than Harry!

"Roger." I said angrily but also sadly. Harry was too nice to be mean when he needed to be. Ever since Ron and his friendship had fallen through he was afraid of doing anything to lose a friend. This was going too far though.

"Miss Granger." He greeted and motioned for me to sit.

"Actually it's Mrs. Potter." I said sharply watching his reaction. His quill froze and his hand clenched so hard it broke.

"Excuse me? Mr. Potter doesn't have a wife." He said wife as if it were the dirtiest word he'd ever heard.

I walked forwards and stuck out my left hand. "You're mistaken. I've been married to Harry for almost five years."

"He would have said something." Roger argued and I could tell he was grasping at straws.

"Harry is a very kind man. He's put up with you all this time, but I've had enough. He's my husband. No one has any right to touch him except for me."

Roger seemed to deflate, "He never said. Not once. I thought it was all rumors!"

"Didn't you see his ring?" I asked incredulously. Roger shook his head, "No I never saw a ring and I looked for one when I first met him last year. If I'd known he was married-

"I find this all hard to believe."

"Hermione? That's your name? Harry has never worn a ring to work. Never. I'm sorry, but all I'm guilty of is a mistake. Why don't you ask him why he never said, 'Roger I'm married, you can't make out with me.'"

I glared at him, "He came home with a bloody lip."

Roger smiled sweetly and I realized how genuine his feelings were. Bloody hell. "He kissed me back." He flicked his wand and a glamour fell from his face. A swelling black eye was visible and severely bruised lips.

"This is ridiculous. My husband will fire you if you don't stop this foolishness. He's married and he loves me!" I sounded furious I knew.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know and I'll lie off. Harry will never come home to complain about me."

I swept from the room and flooed to Harry's room in a fury. Harry jumped off the bed looking at me nervously.

"You kissed him back?" I asked curiously, hiding my anger for a moment. Harry nodded solemnly.

"Explain!" I demanded feeling my heart clench painfully. He wasn't leaving me was he!

"I was running out of ideas! He came out of nowhere today! He kisses a whole lot like you do you know! I was confused and if you saw I punched him in the face!" Harry had a fearful look in his eyes.

"Why don't you wear your ring to work?"

"We aren't allowed to wear them on missions. So I just leave it at home or wear glamours on it. Why?"

"Roger didn't know you were married!" I yelled frustrated beyond belief. All this could have been avoided!

"Oh." Harry smiled at me sheepishly. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him to me. Harry laid us down on the bed, letting my head rest on his chest. My anger was gone and now I felt tired.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He murmured sleepily.

"I'm glad you aren't gay and planning to leave me." I said and watched as his face turned to one of horror and shame.

"Of course not! I could never-

I silenced him with a kiss. This was what I got for marrying Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this was so much later than usual. School started again and highschool is hard work. I hope you've all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading. This is the end!


End file.
